


For My Moirail

by melancholyMisfit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyMisfit/pseuds/melancholyMisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Horuss/Rufioh fic I wrote for my moirail for Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For My Moirail

“Ok this is it Rufioh. You’re not going to chicken out this time. You’re not going to let him distract you or give in to his cuteness. No. You have to end this. It’s the best thing for the both of you.” He repeated this to himself for the fifth time as he approached the other boy.  
Horuss stood with his back turned to the other, hunched over an unseen object rather enthusiastically. He startled slightly when he felt the familiar hand come down on his shoulder. Whipping around to face the other, his grin set in place and his eyes seeming to sparkle beneath his goggles, he thrust a wrapped present into Rufioh’s hands. Confused and slightly thrown off, Rufioh took the present but made no move to open it just yet. No, he had to get this out of the way first. After all, Horuss would probably want it back afterward.  
“Horuss, I need to talk to you.” He started.  
“Aren’t you going to open the gift?”  
“Not yet. I really wanted to say that I care about you.”  
“I care about you too! So open the present!”  
“In a minute. I never want to do anything to hurt you.”  
“You’re hurting me by not opening the present.” He joked, his grin still plastered on his face.  
“Oh for the love of…fine.” Rufioh tore into the paper, a little worried and suspicious about what his matesprit may have given him. His worried, and slightly annoyed, expression softened when he finally pulled off the last scrap of paper to find a box of sweets with a note attached. He unfolded the piece of paper and read “To Rufioh, Happy Matesprit Day! I really, really pity you! –Horuss”  
Well fuck. He knew he shouldn’t have opened the gift. Not only was the note unbelievably adorable, he had completely forgotten it was Matesprit Day. How could he break up with him now? “Oh hey hun, thanks for the gift but I really need to stomp on your heart now on the day meant for cherishing your matesprit!” He looked up at the face of his other half and sighed when he saw the blue-ish blush that graced his grey cheeks.  
“Do you like it?” He asked.  
“Yea…I do. Thanks.” His voice was quiet, defeated.  
“What did you want to tell me now?”  
“Just…that you’re the greatest matesprit anyone could ever want.” He grinned and grabbed a fistful of Horuss’s shirt, bringing their lips together in a quick kiss.  
Unsurprisingly, Horuss began to sweat, his blush growing a shade darker and his smile wavering. He gladly accepted the hug from Rufioh, cuddling into his chest.  
“Sorry, I didn’t get you anything.” Rufioh whispered against the top of his head.  
“It’s ok! You’re all I need!”  
Maybe this could wait until tomorrow. Or next week. Or…never.

**Author's Note:**

> Their personalities are way off I’m sorry. I just love the idea of Horuss being the big ball of cute and it being a total weakness for Rufioh. Cause, come on, how hard would it be to break up with a cutie like Horuss? I just wanna squish his cheeks.


End file.
